Through the Veil
by mum-to-you
Summary: After the Battle of Stoatshead Hill, a gravely injured Remus Lupin receives a visit from someone he hasn't seen in a while. I'm not the creator of any source material used. The song used in the story is "Run" by Snow Patrol.


Through the Veil

The Battle of Stoatshead Hill had raged for an entire night, but in the end the Order of the Phoenix had been victorious. Not a few previously unknown Death Eaters had been discovered and captured, and several of those had been in possession of highly sensitive documents that would no doubt prove very useful in furthering the Order's cause. It was only as the sun began to come up over the hill that everyone realized how steep a personal price had been paid.

Molly Weasley wrung out a warm cloth and placed it gently on Remus Lupin's brow. She didn't know what else to do, but she had to do something. She'd tried cool cloths, enervation spells, and even potions that they couldn't get him to swallow. Everything she and Poppy could think of had been tried, but he hadn't regained consciousness. It had been three days.

No one had seen what happened, so there was no way to know to how to help him. The Healers loyal to the Order, who came and went constantly at Dumbledore's behest, didn't think it really mattered anyway.

She removed the cloth and tossed it with a splash into the basin with a frustrated sigh. Remus had saved her children's lives at the very start of the war in another battle during which he had also paid a tremendous personal cost, and she hated feeling so helpless to save him in return. She smoothed a quilt over him to keep the chill away, then leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. He was such a good man.

Before she left the room, she turned on the radio that Arthur had charmed to pick up the modern Muggle station that Remus liked, turning the music down low. Then with tears in her eyes, she left the room, shutting the door softly behind her, the music fading into the background.

_I'll sing it one more time for you,  
Then we really have to go.  
You've been the only thing that's right  
In a lifetime.  
And I can barely look at you,  
But every single time I do  
I know we'll make it anywhere  
Away from here._

"Remus?" the voice called out gently.

Remus stirred, then opened his eyes and looked around. "Sirius?" he asked weakly, "Where are you? What are doing here?"

Sirius brushed the graying hair back off Remus' face. Remus could feel the touch, warm and tender. Then he felt Sirius' breath against his cheek as he said softly, "I've come to take you back with me, love."

_To think I might not see those eyes  
It makes it so hard not to cry.  
And as we say our long goodbyes  
I nearly do._

"Sirius, I can't see you!"

"You have to look with different eyes, Remus." Sirius reached out and took Remus' hand and brought it up to his lips and kissed it tenderly.

Remus shut his eyes tightly to hold back the tears. "You're really there, aren't you?"

"I'm really here. Open your eyes."

Remus opened his eyes again, and they grew wide in astonishment. Amber eyes gazed at grey ones for a long while, and then Remus smiled and said, "I've missed you."

"I know. I've been watching."

"Watching?"

Sirius nodded. "I've never been too far away, Remus. You've done good work since I've been gone."

"Got clobbered this time, didn't I, Padfoot?"

"Pretty much, Moony," Sirius agreed.

"I didn't see it coming either. I just remember the red sparks flying in my face—"

"And then the pain, right?" Sirius finished, understanding.

Remus nodded his head. "Excruciating. No pain now though. I guess I'm grateful for that."

Sirius let go of Remus' hand and placed his own hand over Remus' heart. After a moment, he said, "We'll have to go soon, love. It's nearly time."

"Go where, Sirius? Why can't you just stay here?"

Sirius shook his head. "I can't stay here anymore, Remus. And neither can you."

Remus understood then and nodded. His voice, when he finally spoke, was anxious. "I'm so tired of living with all the pain, Sirius. It won't hurt, will it?"

"I promise you, Remus, it won't hurt. Ever again."

Remus frowned and hesitated, as if afraid to hear the answer, "Will I . . . will I have to . . . transform there?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "No, Remus, not ever again. I promise you that with all my heart."

Remus gave a little half-smile. "How can you be so sure?"

Sirius laughed quietly. "There's no moon, Remus. Imagine that."

Remus smiled and closed his eyes. "It sounds like heaven, Padfoot."

Sirius leaned over and kissed him, then whispered, "It is, love. It is."

Remus opened his eyes and nodded. Then in a more determined voice he said, "Take me with you then, Sirius. I think I'm ready." Sirius grasped him firmly by the hand and pulled him up out of the bed.

_Have heart, my dear  
We're bound to be afraid . . ._

"I'm scared, Sirius. I don't know how to do this."

"It's just one last transformation, Remus. I'll stay with you. I'll show you how."

"Don't leave me, Padfoot." Remus' voice was rising with panic.

Sirius turned to him and held his face in his hands. "You're not getting it, are you, Moony? We won't ever be apart again. I swear it." Then he kissed him.

Remus clung to him, still very afraid. It was over Sirius' shoulder that he saw it. The veil he had seen Sirius fall through in the Department of Mysteries was across the room. Sirius walked across to the archway and beckoned to him. As Remus drew nearer, he could hear murmurs and see the veil flutter slightly. Then Sirius stepped through it.

"Sirius!" Remus screamed in terror, "Come back! You said you wouldn't leave me! Help me! I don't know what to do!"

A familiar strong arm reached back through the veil, and Sirius grasped Remus by the hand. When they touched, Remus felt a glow, like an calm aura, envelop him. Remus held on for dear life and let Sirius pull him across to the other side.

_Light up, light up,  
As if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice,  
I'll be right beside you, dear._

It was just a short while later that Molly came back into the room. Immediately, she knew there had been a change. The ragged rise and fall of Remus' chest that had been a sign that he was still alive had finally stopped, and she knew that Remus was gone.


End file.
